<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See you again by ShiroTofu94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701269">See you again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94'>ShiroTofu94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata không thích gương mặt của mình. Cậu cảm thấy nó thật xấu xí và tăm tối, và sẽ chẳng ai thích gương mặt như vậy hết.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izuki Shun/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See you again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Furihata không thích gương mặt của mình. Cậu cảm thấy nó thật xấu xí và tăm tối, và sẽ chẳng ai thích gương mặt như vậy hết.</p><p>Do đó, cậu để tóc mái thật dài, để che khuất gương mặt mình, đặc biệt là đôi mắt.</p><p>Một người bạn của Furihata đã từng nói rằng, đôi mắt của cậu là điểm khiến cậu đặc biệt, và đó là một đôi mắt rất dễ thương. Nhưng Furihata không nghĩ vậy, mỗi khi soi gương, cậu thậm chí còn không dám nhìn vào chúng.</p><p>Furihata hiện tại vẫn còn là sinh viên đại học, nhưng cậu đang làm thêm tại một bệnh viện nhỏ ở thị trấn. Công việc này của cậu được một vị tiền bối của cậu giới thiệu.</p><p>Nếu hỏi Furihata, rằng cậu có thích công việc này không, thì câu trả lời là không. Đừng hiểu nhầm, cậu rất biết ơn vị tiền bối đã giới thiệu công việc này cho mình, và về cơ bản, có thể nói là bất kỳ công việc nào mà cần phải gặp và tiếp xúc với nhiều người cậu đều không thích. Cậu chỉ muốn làm một công việc mà chỉ cần ngồi nhà, không phải ra đường. Và tất nhiên là bởi vì Furihata không có khả năng như vậy, nên cậu đành phải chấp nhận và tập làm quen mà thôi.</p><p>Có thể gần như nói rằng, Furihata là một hộ lý, bởi cậu làm tất cả những việc mà một hộ lý nên làm. Hơn nữa, cậu luôn làm việc một cách cẩn thận và làm hết trách nhiệm của mình nên cậu nhận được rất nhiều thiện cảm từ người khác, mặc dù Furihata không hề biết điều đó.</p><p>Và bởi vì điều đó, Furihata được điều đến chăm sóc một bệnh nhân mới tới.</p><p>Bệnh nhân có vấn đề về mắt, tên Izuki Shun, ở phòng bệnh số năm.</p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Izuki cảm thấy mình thật đen đủi, chỉ vì một phút bất cẩn mà anh bị xước giác mạc và phải nhập viện điều trị.</p><p>Vốn dĩ xước giác mạc không phải vấn đề quá nghiêm trọng, chỉ cần bôi thuốc và bảo vệ là đủ, nhưng trường hợp của anh lại đặc biệt hơn, bởi anh bị nhiễm trùng nhẹ. Izuki cần vào viện để theo dõi.</p><p>Trước đó, Izuki nổi tiếng là người có đôi mắt sắc bén được ví như mắt đại bàng và có khả năng quan sát rất tốt. Giờ đột nhiên không thể nhìn thấy gì khiến Izuki thật buồn bực. Anh muốn nhanh chóng có thể có lại tầm nhìn như trước.</p><p>“Izuki-san, hôm nay anh cảm thấy thế nào?”</p><p>Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng cắt đứt dòng suy nghĩ của Izuki. Anh nhận ra chủ nhân của giọng nói đó, Furihata Kouki, người phụ trách chăm sóc anh trong thời gian anh ở đây.</p><p>“Vẫn như vậy thôi, còn cậu thì sao, Furihata-kun?”</p><p>“Tôi thì không quá ổn, ngày hôm nay tôi có bài kiểm tra…”</p><p>“Và?”</p><p>“Tôi đã không thể làm tốt nó.” Giọng nói của Furihata không giấu nổi sự buồn bã thất vọng.</p><p>Izuki cười khẽ rồi an ủi.</p><p>“Đừng lo lắng quá, hãy cố gắng hơn ở bài kiểm tra tiếp theo. Tôi tin là cậu sẽ làm tốt thôi.”</p><p>“Cám ơn anh, Izuki-san.”</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>Furihata không phải là người hay nói, hoặc đúng hơn, cậu là người rất nhút nhát và ngại giao tiếp. Vậy mà cậu lại luôn thoải mái khi nói chuyện với Izuki.</p><p>Một số người nhận xét, và chính Izuki cũng tự cảm thấy, rằng anh nói chuyện khá nhạt nhẽo. Nhưng Furihata không nghĩ vậy. Cậu cảm thấy anh là người vui tính và những câu chuyện, hay những câu chơi chữ của anh đều thú vị. Furihata rất thích nói chuyện với anh.</p><p>Còn một điều nữa, có lẽ là bởi vì Izuki không thể nhìn thấy cậu, nên cậu có thể thoải mái khi đối diện với anh. Cậu sẽ không cần lo lắng việc khuôn mặt mà cậu cảm thấy khó nhìn này bị đánh giá.</p><p>Trước đây, cậu chưa từng thích công việc này, thì giờ cậu luôn mong ngóng những khi đi làm. Vì cậu sẽ được gặp Izuki.</p><p>Không biết từ bao giờ, hạt mầm trong tim Furihata nảy nở ngày một lớn. Ban đầu, cậu chỉ thích cảm giác được ở bên và nói chuyện cùng Izuki, nhưng càng lúc cậu càng nhớ đến anh nhiều hơn. Izuki như chiếm trọn toàn bộ tâm trí cậu.</p><p>Nhưng còn Izuki thì sao, liệu anh có giống như cậu? Và liệu khi nhìn thấy khuôn mặt cậu, anh sẽ không sợ hãi bỏ đi?</p><p>______________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Furihata-kun này, ngay từ ngày đầu tiên, tôi đã luôn tự hỏi, không biết cậu trông như thế nào?” Izuki bâng quơ hỏi.</p><p>Câu hỏi này khiến mặt Furihata tái nhợt, cậu như mất đi khả năng ngôn ngữ. Cậu phải trả lời thế nào đây? Nói dối rằng cậu có khuôn mặt ưa nhìn và khiến Izuki thích cậu hơn, hay nói thật rằng khuôn mặt cậu rất khó coi, như vậy Izuki sẽ không thèm nói chuyện với cậu nữa?</p><p>Trong khi Furihata vẫn còn bối rối không biết trả lời thế nào thì Izuki lại nói tiếp.</p><p>“Tôi chỉ nói như vậy thôi, cậu không cần trả lời đâu. Khi mắt tôi khỏi, tôi sẽ được tận mắt nhìn thấy cậu. Tôi thật sự mong chờ đến ngày đó.”</p><p>Furihata chết lặng.</p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>Đến ngày tháo băng, Izuki thật sự vui mừng. Không chỉ vì anh có thể nhìn trở lại, mà còn bởi vì anh có thể được nhìn thấy cậu trai Furihata, người mà anh thích.</p><p>Izuki thích không khí mà Furihata mang lại, nhẹ nhàng, dễ chịu. Trong đầu Izuki luôn tưởng tượng ra hẳn Furihata sẽ là một chàng trai đáng yêu với nụ cười dễ mến luôn thường trực trên môi. Izuki đã từng hỏi một vài hộ lý và y tá khác về Furihata và tất cả đều nói tốt về cậu.</p><p>Izuki thật sự thích Furihata.</p><p>Anh đã nói với cậu rằng hôm nay anh sẽ tháo băng, và anh mong cậu sẽ đến.</p><p>Khi mắt của Izuki một lần nữa nhìn thấy ánh sáng, trong căn phòng bệnh của mình, anh thấy có ba người, một bác sĩ, một y tá và một cậu hộ lý.</p><p>Izuki vui mừng cám ơn bác sĩ và quay sang người hộ lý kia.</p><p>“Furihata-kun!”</p><p>Nhưng đáp lại anh, người kia bối rối trả lời.</p><p>“Errr… Xin lỗi nhưng tôi không phải Furihata-kun.”</p><p>Nụ cười của Izuki vụt tắt.</p><p>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Furihata cảm thấy thật buồn bã. Từ giờ cậu sẽ không còn có thể gặp lại Izuki nữa, sẽ không thể nói chuyện với anh nữa.</p><p>Cậu nhớ anh, nhớ nụ cười của anh, cả những câu ‘pun’ của anh. Nhưng tất cả đã không còn nữa rồi. Izuki đã có thể nhìn trở lại, và anh sẽ chẳng thể vui nổi đâu khi hoá ra người mà anh thường ở bên lại là cậu, một người có gương mặt không ưa nhìn chút nào.</p><p>Furihata chán nản bước vào giảng đường và tìm một chỗ trống để ngồi. Một người tiến đến bên cậu.</p><p>“Ở đây đã có ai ngồi chưa?”</p><p>“Không có ai đâu, xin mời anh.” Furihata không ngước mặt lên mà trả lời.</p><p>“Cám ơn.”</p><p>Giọng nói quen thuộc khiến Furihata ngạc nhiên quay sang bên cạnh. Cả thế giới xung quanh Furihata trở lên mờ nhạt, tất cả cậu nhìn thấy là người trước mắt. Người kia cười nhẹ, đôi mắt bừng sáng nét dịu dàng.</p><p>“Cuối cùng cũng nhìn thấy cậu rồi, Furihata-kun.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>